Estranged
by ScarLet KiLler
Summary: Quando Malfoy sente que pode perder o amor da sua vida ele percebe que não pode deixar que isso aconteça. Será que draco vai finalmente perceber que ele não pode viver sem Harry Potter? SLASH HPDM se não gosta não leia.


N/A: ninguém me pertence nessa história e eu também não pertenço a ninguém.

N/A2:Essa fic contém slash (romance homossexual pros abestados que não sabem o que é) Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy e indicações de Pansy/ Luna por tanto se você não gosta, cai fora e não diz que eu não avisei!

N/A3: essa fic se passa no mesmo momento que honeysuckie, mas é vista por outro ponto de vista. A outra fic é de Luna Lovegood/ Pansy Parkiston e essa é Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy.Enjoy it!

Bloody kisses: **Annya M. Riddle**

Estranged

When you're talkin to yourself

And nobody's home

Malfoy não podia simplesmente fingir que não tinha um coração enquanto fixava o lago congelado de hogwarts. Alguns poucos alunos mais ousados se arriscavam a andar sobre ele, ou pelo menos sobre es partes mais próximas a margem.

Malfoy estava com frio, mas havia se acostumado com aquela sensação.

Poderia até mesmo dizer que _gostava_ dela.

A brisa incrivelmente gelada passava pelo seu rosto e o fazia lembrar do fato que naquele momento deixava seu coração, no momento tão gelado quanto aquela brisa, bater mais forte. _Harry Potter_.

_You can fool yourself_

_You came in this world alone_

_Alone_

Draco estava muito confuso. O que ele fizera, ninguém antes tivera para com Draco um ato tão... Gentil, _doce_.

_Mais uma vez Draco malfoy estava implicando com Harry Potter seus amigos durante a aula de DCATs. _

_-Ora, o que foi Weasley? Por que essa cara de tédio? Ah! Me desculpe, esqueci! Weasley tem mesmo essa cara de "pobres miseráveis que não tem como fazer nada por que não sobra nenhum dinheiro do material escolar de segunda mão"._

_-Malfoy?_

_-O que é Potter?_

_-Queria que você fosse feliz. – disse Potter colocando a mão no ombro do sonserino, um gesto bastante inesperado.- Talvez se a sua vida fosse mais interessante você se preocuparia menos com a dos outros._

Parecia mais um fora. Poderia ser que Harry quisesse apenas usar um elemento surpresa para deixar Draco sem o que dizer. Mas ninguém, nunca havia dito a Draco que queria que ele fosse feliz. E ninguém, mesmo seu pai, muito menos seu pai, havia posto a mão em seu ombro com tanta ternura.

De alguma forma foi isso que Malfoy viu nos olhos do grifnório._ Ternura._

E desde aquele dia Malfoy percebeu que talvez ele realmente pudesse ser feliz, mas com certeza não seria do jeito que tinha vivido até aquele ponto. E agora aquilo...

_So nobody ever told you baby_

_How it was gonna be_

_So what'll happen to you baby_

_Guess we'll have to wait and see_

Potter estava na enfermaria havia mais de 5 horas. Ele havia sido encontrado caído nos jardins de Hogwarts perto do lago pela manhã. Pelo visto ficara lá a noite toda.

Corriam boatos de que alguém, ou algo tentara atacá-lo. Mas nenhum comensal faria isso em Hogwarts. E se havia tentado, por que não acabara com ele de uma vez por todas? Precisava saber como ele estava. Precisava saber o que _realmente_ acontecera. Mas se perguntasse o que pensariam?

Malfoy parecia simplesmente congelado. Sentado a manhã inteira no parapeito de uma janela do corujal. Era para lá que gostava de ir quando não queria ser encontrado. Quando queria apenas pensar. _Pensar em Potter._ Foi quando Parkiston entrou.

-Por que será que não estou surpresa em te encontrar aqui?- disse a púbere revirando os olhos. –O que aconteceu, Draco? Sei muito bem que você só vem para cá quando algo está te afligindo. Em que está pensando?

-Nele –disse, com os olhos azul-cinzentos fixando a superfície de mesma cor do lago congelado, como se aquela simples palavra dissesse tudo que deveria ser dito.

-E novamente eu não me surpreendo. –Ela era a única que sabia sobre Harry. –talvez ele esteja certo, draco. Talvez você devesse apenas se preocupar em ser feliz! Você se importa demais em fazer o que o seu pai ou os outros vão pensar. Importe-se mais com o que _você_ gostaria que acontecesse. Todos te dizem que você tem que ser fiel a uma opinião. Draco, você pode ser fiel a algo, mas se você quiser. Você não precisa fazer o que o mundo diz que é certo. Faça o que o seu coração diz que é certo. Talvez antes você achasse que o certo é errado ou vice-versa, mas as pessoas mudam, Draco. E o mundo pode mudar com elas. Basta elas quererem enchergá-lo de outra forma. Como você quer ver o mundo, Draco? O que você quer que aconteça?

Seu olhar era piedoso, como o de alguém que só diz o que pensa e não pensa antes de dizer, mas essas são as pessoas que estão sempre certas. As que não escutam a mente para tentar ouvir o coração. Pansy nunca fora assim, mas ela também estava apaixonada. E por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Luna Lovegood.

-Eu vou deixar você sozinho pra pensar, Draco. Talvez você precise de um momento pra você. Eu vou encontrar a Luna. Vou contar tudo a ela. Eu me apaixonei por ela. E talvez você ache que não é certo, mas de alguma forma eu sei que é isso que eu queria que acontecesse. Eu quero ver o mundo refletido nos olhos dela. Até o jantar.

-Pansy?

-Sim?

-Obrigado -disse draco com um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto como não se via há muito tempo.

_Old at heart but I'm only 28 17_

_And I'm much too young_

_To let love break my heart_

_Young at heart but it's getting much too late_

_To find ourselves so far apart_

Enquanto Draco descia do corujal para ir ao jantar passou em frente a enfermaria e viu que Weasley e Granger estavam saindo de lá com alívio na face. Ao que parecia ele iria ficar bem.

Não pode resistir. Precisava saber de algo, mesmo que tentasse não parecer preocupado sua inquietação não pode deixar de transparecer em sua voz quando ele perguntou:

-E então, granger? Como está seu namoradinho? –Não foi fácil perguntar daquela forma, a vontade que tinha era de pular em cima dos dois atirando perguntas e mais perguntas sobre eles sem tentar nem ao menos disfarçar sua preocupação.

-Felizmente para nós, e infelizmente para você, ele vai sobreviver. E se você ainda não souber, não foi um dos amiguinhos do seu pai e do chefinho dele que o atacou. Que pena, não? Aposto que se seu pai o tivesse deixado inconsciente por tanto tempo receberia uma promoção. Que bom que não foi ele.

Draco não disse nada. Apenas deu de ombros e fingiu o melhor que pode cara de tédio e continuou seu caminho para o salão. Assim que saiu da vista dos dois grifnórios Malfoy abriu um sorriso quase que literalmente de orelha a orelha.

Sentia-se muito aliviado. Não sabia o que aconteceria com ele se nunca mais visse Harry. Não sabia se perdoaria a si mesmo por nunca ter dito a ele o motivo pelo qual se importava tanto com a vida dele e de seus amigos. Mas agora que Potter exibia mais vezes aquele olhar terno que tinha só pra ele Malfoy não tinha, mas medo do que sentia.

Não tinha mais receio. Não tinha mais dúvida de que queria ser feliz. E agora ele sabia que _não podia ser feliz longe de Harry Potter_.

_I don't know how you're supposed_

_To find me lately_

_And what more could you ask from me_

_How could you say that I never needed you_

_When you took everything_

_Said you took everything from me_

Pansy não apareceu para o jantar. O sonserino teve que ficar ouvindo as coisas incrivelmente inúteis e sem sentido que Crab e Goyle diziam.

Seus outros amigos estavam ocupados demais com suas namoradas. Aquilo era repugnante. Preferia nem olhar. Na verdade, sempre que possível ele disfarçava e olhava para a mesa da grifnória para checar se potter já havia voltado da enfermaria. Mas ao que tudo indicava o grifnório passaria a noite lá.

Malfoy mal tocou na comida. Mesmo que Granger e Weasley dissessem que ele ficaria bem, desde que chegaram no salão também mal tocaram na comida. E o pouco alívio que antes estivera em seus rostos desaparecera.

Draco simplesmente desistiu de comer e voltou as masmorras. Precisava vê-lo. Não podia mais agüentar.

Depois que todos haviam voltado empanturrados do jantar e estavam prestes a dormir o sonserino levantou-se discretamente e foi em direção à enfermaria. Ninguém dos poucos outros sonserinos que o viram sair se preocuparam em perguntar onde ele estava indo. Ninguém realmente se importava.

Quando chegou à enfermaria as luzes já estavam apagadas. Não se ouvia um único ruído vindo lá de dentro. O que fez draco presumir que os amiguinhos de Potter não estavam por lá.

Abriu a porta apenas o suficiente ver se havia mais alguém lá além de Potter. E não havia.

Na verdade havia sim. Madame Pomfrey provavelmente estava no quarto aos fundos, mas àquela hora provavelmente estava dormindo.

A cada passo que Malfoy dava em direção a cama onde Potter estava, dormindo por sinal, seu coração acelerava três vezes mais. Mas por algum motivo sabia que ele _tinha que estar ali_ e _naquele exato momento_.

Várias vezes passou pela sua cabeça a hipótese de dar meia volta e voltar para as masmorras, mas quando olhava para harry deitado ali dormindo como um anjo...

Só o que ele queria era ficar ali olhando para aquele rostinho lindo. Queria deitar ao lado dele e ficar acordado a noite inteira olhando para ele.

_Young at heart an it gets so hard to wait_

_When no one I know can seem to help me now_

_Old at heart but I musn't hesitate_

_If I'm to find my own way out_

Foi quando Draco finalmente alcançou a cama dele e se abaixou para olhar para ele mais de perto que seus olhos se abriram.

Por alguma razão Malfoy não se surpreendeu. Apenas continuou olhando fixamente para ele.

Era inacreditável a forma como ele conseguia ficar ainda mais perfeito quando abria os olhos. Se tudo nele podia ser maravilhoso, os olhos, com certeza, eram perfeitos. Ele era perfeito demais.

E talvez toda aquela perfeição tenha deixado Malfoy em choque por que ele nem se quer piscava. E Harry tinha os olhos tão profundos que o sonserino nem ao menos se movia.

Alguma força estranha vindo das duas partes não os deixava se mover. Apenas ficaram ali se encarando pelo que pareceu a Malfoy uma eternidade. Foi quando percebeu que a eternidade perto daqueles olhos verdes era a coisa mais feliz que poderia algum dia lhe acontecer.

Aquilo poderia lhe acontecer?

_Still talkin' to myself_

_And nobody's home_

_Alone_

Não importava mais para Draco o que poderia acontecer ou o que nunca aconteceria. Naquele momento ele só sabia o que queria que acontecesse.

E aconteceu.

Malfoy aproximou o rosto do de Harry o suficiente para sentirem a respiração um do outro. Mas parou ali esperando um sinal do outro de que podia seguir em frente.

Então Potter o beijou. E ele retribuiu o beijo.

_So nobody ever told us baby_

_How it was gonna be_

_So what'll happen to us baby_

_Guess we'll have to wait and see_

No principio os dois estavam um tanto receosos, mas depois que perceberam o quanto aquilo era bom esqueceram totalmente o que deveria ser.

Tão fortes eram as batidas de seus corações que podiam ouvi-las. E podiam ouvi-las tão auto que não conseguiam ouvir seus pensamentos.

Deixaram-se levar pelo que os corações deles diziam. E ele dizia que aquilo era bom demais para estar errado. O beijo se transformou de um beijo entre duas pessoas que se amam para um beijo de duas pessoas perdidamente apaixonadas.

Draco não podia acreditar que esperara tanto para ter aquilo. Queria que aquele momento durasse apenas para sempre. Queria fugir com Harry. Fugir para um mundo onde aquilo jamais seria proibido. Para um lugar onde seu coração seria livre. Onde eles seriam livres para serem felizes. Sem precisar esconder isso de ninguém.

Queria gritar para o mundo inteiro ouvir que ele amava Harry Potter. E que aquele era um sentimento tão puro que não podia o deixar infeliz. Não importa o que acontecesse, se estivesse com Potter estaria feliz. Não importava o que eles tivessem que passar. Se estivessem juntos, juntos eles superariam.

Malfoy abriu os olhos se afastou um pouco. Mas ainda estava perto o suficiente para sentir a respiração do grifnório. Então abraçou-o.

_When I find out all the reasons_

_Maybe I'll find another way_

_Find another day_

_With all the changing seasons of my life_

_Maybe I'll get it right next time_

_An now that you've been broken down_

_Got your head out of the clouds_

_You're back down on the ground_

_And you don't talk so loud_

_And you don't walk so proud_

_Any more, and what for_

-Harry?

-O que exatamente aconteceu na beira do lago?

-Eu entrei no lago.

-O que!- perguntou Draco espantado com a informação que acabara de receber. Saiu do abraço para encarar harry de frente. – Ficou louco? Você sabia que estava começando a congelar!

-Draco...Talvez você não vá entender. Eu tentei suicídio.

Malfoy desabou na cama ao lado surpreso demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Podia tentar qualquer coisa menos isso. Harry tentara tirar sua própria vida? Por que?

-Por que? Por que ia me deixar aqui sozinho?

-Não era essa a intenção. Na verdade, eu fiz isso por que pensei que você não se importaria. Draco. Já faz um tempo eu percebi que há algo mais entre nós do que apenas inimizade por parte dos nossos pais. Mais do que implicância. E eu sabia que não era nada parecido com amizade. Malfoy, eu não sei de onde vem esse sentimento, nem por que ele existe, mas eu te amo. E não posso mais lutar contra isso. Por isso eu fiz aquilo. Nunca pensei que fosse correspondido. Eu sou, não sou, Draco?

Draco pegou o queixo do não-mais-tão-garoto que sobreviveu entre o polegar e o indicador. –Completamente, Harry. Meu harry.

Dessa vez foi Draco que o beijou um beijo consolador e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado.

Depois de muitos beijos como aquele Malfoy saiu de fininho da enfermaria e voltou mais feliz do que jamais estivera para o dormitório.

_Well I jumped into the river_

_Too many times to make it home_

_I'm out here on my own, an drifting all alone_

_If it doesn't show give it time_

_To read between the lines_

_'Cause I see the storm getting closer_

_And the waves they get so high_

_Seems everything we've ever known's here_

_Why must it drift away and die_

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte Draco não sabia se havia sonhado o que acontecera na noite anterior, mas com certeza queria que aquilo acontecesse mais vezes. Quando subiu para o salão comunal da sonserina encontrou Parkiston.

-Malfoy, venha aqui, preciso ter um particular com você um instante.

-Tudo bem, Pansy.- disse draco com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Nada poderia estragar seu dia. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo acordara de bom humor.

A sonserina o arrastou para um canto do salão pela manga da veste e o olhou com uma cara entre a censura e a aprovação.

-Por acaso você tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu na enfermaria ontem à noite?

-Do que está falando? Aconteceu algo de mal com o Harry depois que eu estive lá? Ele parecia tão bem! Conte logo o que foi que aconteceu, Pasifae!

-Ah. Parece que você não sabe o que havia acontecido com Harry. Por que ele estava lá na enfermaria.

-Eu sei, por que ele tentou suicídio... –Um silêncio um tanto constrangedor pairou um momento –Mas o que importa? O que aconteceu com ele?

-Sim, Draco. Ele tentou suicídio. E chegou bem perto de seu objetivo. Depois de algumas horas em baixo d'água o Potter entrou em coma profundo. A principio todo mundo achava que ele estava só desmaiado, mas a madame pomfrey fez mais alguns exames nele e descobriram que ele estava mesmo em coma. Não esperavam que ele acordasse tão cedo. Mas esperavam que ele acordasse!- acrescentou rapidamente ao ver as sobrancelhas de Draco se erguerem num gesto de espanto –E ontem a noite ele simplesmente acordou do coma. E madame Pomfrey disse que ele acordou todo sorridente. Algo um tanto inesperado para alguém que acabou de tentar tirar a própria vida.

Draco ainda não tinha digerido direito toda a informação.

-Você está me dizendo que o Potter estava entre a vida e a morte e então quando eu entrei lá ontem ele simplesmente acordou...?-Malfoy quase acrescentou _e me beijou_, mas achou que Pansy não precisava desses detalhes.

-Exatamente. E sabe o que eu diria que é isso? Magnetismo.- disse ela enquanto começava a rebocá-lo para fora do salão para tomarem café da manhã –Não é possível! Vocês devem ter mesmo sido feitos um para o outro!

_I'll never find anyone to replace you_

_Guess I'll have to make it through, this time Oh this time_

_Without you_

Quando draco e Pansy entraram no salão Harry já estava de volta a mesa da grifnória totalmente recuperado. Malfoy podia jurar que ele lhe lançara um sorriso cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções. Um sorriso que o sonserino retribuíra com prazer, mas ainda assim com descrição.

Ninguém precisava saber o que estava acontecendo se eles dois soubessem e nunca esquecessem.E uma coisa eles nunca esqueceriam, uma coisa eles não queriam esquecer.

Eles se amariam muito. Em todos os sentidos. Pro resto de suas vidas. Não importando pelo que tivessem que passar. Se estivessem juntos, juntos eles superariam. E então simplesmente continuariam juntos. Se encarando fascinados um com a perfeição do outro. E então se beijariam de novo, de novo e de novo.

_I knew the storm was getting closer_

_And all my friends said I was high_

_But everything we've ever known's here_

_I never wanted it to die_

N/A4: Eh...Essa fic apareceu prontinha na minha cabeça hoje e eu escrevi ele em menos de duas horas, então não tenho planos para ela, mas quem sabe se vocês me incentivarem com bastante reviews eu não faça uma continuação... Não custa nada, sabem? Mas eu acho que essa fic tem mesmo cara de one short


End file.
